Eras
is the leader of Warfare Tribe Druidon and the hidden main antagonist of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. She is the creator of not only the Druidon Tribe, but also the Ryusoul Tribe. Thus, she is referred to as the Mother of the Druidon by Pricious. Character History A being of unknown origin, over 65 million years ago Eras created the first members of the Ryusoul Tribe to protect the planet. When the Ryusoul Tribe began infighting with itself in wars that were damaging the planet, Eras created the Druidon Tribe to exterminate the Ryusoul Tribe. However, the Druidon Tribe began to pursue their own conquest of the Earth, leading Eras to secretly plot the destruction of both tribes. By using the Ryusoul Calibur, she was sealed under the Temple of the Beginning by the Ryusoul Tribe's ancestors in the past. In the present day, Seto discovered that she was draining the power of Ryusoul Calibur, so he had the Ryusoulgers retrieve the sword, which also unsealed her in the process. After she awakened, she began to create new Druidon Generals. When the battle between the Ryusoulgers and the Druidon escalated, she made Yabasword go berserk and attack both sides. After Yabasword was destroyed by Pricious, she revealed the shocking truth to him. When Wiserue reappeared and tried to reconcile with Pricious, Eras decided it was time to act, so she created a tentacle that pierce through both Kleon and Pricious. While Kleon was unharmed by the attack, the tentacle dragged Pricious in and Eras absorbed him. Eras's new body formed, and she unleashed a blinding light that engulfed the Ryusoulgers. Personality Eras is a sentient being, who hates everything wrong with the world and loves peace. When her creations became a threat to that peace instead of a means to preserve it, she was willing to destroy her own creations in order to achieve it and redo everything she has worked on from scratch to achieve said goal. Powers and Abilities *'Sapient Race Creation': Being the originator of the Druidon Tribe, Eras has the ability to create a Druidon General with granted sentience. She also created the first Ryusoul Tribesmen. *'Power Absorption': During the millennia following her imprisonment by the Ryusoul Tribe's ancestors, Eras has slowly consumed the immense energy from the Ryusoul Calibur and from the very earth itself. *'Shield Generation': In her sealed form, Eras can create a barrier from energy to protect herself before her awakening. *'Memory Transfer': Eras can implant her own memories into the minds of others. *'Tendrils': Eras can produce energy tendrils from the large tentacle-like appendage on the back of her head. *'Flame Projectiles': Eras can generate and launch fireballs from her claw extensions. *'Energy Bolts': Eras can generate and launch purple energy bolts from her claw extensions. Arsenal * to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * Eras' debut as a sphere-shaped core is similar to that of two previous villain leaders; Shine and the Omnipotent God. As Eras, both took spherical forms and lacked a mobile form in their full appearance. However, Eras won her own body near the end of the series. ** Before her core's debut in episode 40, there is hardly any mention to her at all. * Eras is the first female villain since Grand Witch Grandiene from Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive to be the main villain of a Super Sentai season. ** Like Grandiene (and in turn Queen Bansheera), one of the faction's goals is their resurrection. Like Bansheera (but unike Grandiene), she absorbed one of her generals to complete her transformation. Furthermore, like Grandiene, Eras viewed her own children as disposable pawns and was planning on destroying them all from the start. * Eras is the only female major member of the Druidon Tribe. * Eras' motif is based on a Queen chess piece. * Eras' body is a repossessed Pricious. * Eras is one of the final villains who only appear in few episodes near the end of the series. ** She is the first one to do so since Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein. * Eras is the first villain in Sentai history who actually has a benevolent motive rather than a malevolent one. Her goal was always to protect the Earth through her creations. Appearances **''Ep. 41: Stolen Holy Sword'' **''Ep. 43: Mother of the Druidon'' **''Ep. 44: Tested Bonds'' **''Ep. 45: Get Your Heart Back!'' **''Ep. 46: Noble Kishiryu **Ep. 47: Between Happiness and Despair'' **''Final Ep.: The Will of the Earth'' }} References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Upcoming Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain